One Of The Boys
by totalizzyness
Summary: Robyn instantly became one of the boys when she stole Eddy's wallet four years ago. Now she's all grown up she wants different things, and with her ever growing ambition she'll do almost anything to get what she wants.
1. Making Friends

Ed and Bacon bit their fingers to stifle their laughs, as they stood next to Soap's hospital bed as he whimpered in pain. Soap looked up and glared.

"Will you two shut the fuck up! I've cut my finger off here!"

Bacon let out a little giggle.

"Sorry Soap, but it's funny," Eddy said, turning away so he wasn't looking at Soap. Soap sighed.

"You are the worst friends ever."

"Let's go for a walk Eddy, leave the drama queen alone," Bacon said, grabbing Eddy's shoulder and steering him down the corridor. They went down to the waiting room to sit down. It was pretty empty, only a couple of old people coughing into handkerchiefs and one or two people holding a cloth to stop blood from wherever their cut is.

"I want a brew," Eddy said, walking up to the coffee machine. He stood analysing what drinks they had when a young looking girl bumped into him.

"Sorry."

Eddy shook his head and went back to looking at the drink menu; Bacon looked at the girl suspiciously, she looked like she was concealing something.

"What the hell?"

Bacon's attention went back to Eddy, who was rooting in his pockets.

"Where's my wallet gone? It was there two fucking seconds ago!"

Bacon smirked; "I have an idea."

He went over to the girl who'd sat next to an old woman coughing into a hanky. He held his hand out, the girl looked at it.

"I'll have his wallet back thanks."

The girl shrugged; "I don't have it."

"I don't think your granny here will-"

"-She's not my granny."

Bacon grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up. He went into her pockets and pulled out two wallets and a purse. He shook his head.

"Picking pockets?"

"Fuck off."

Not letting go of the girls coat he held the purse out to the old woman; "is this yours?"

The woman looked up and smiled; "oh thank you young man, must have dropped it."

He nodded and gave it back to her, before dragging the girl over to Eddy. He handed him his wallet.

"You got pick pocketed, by a girl."

Eddy snatched the wallet and glared; "so."

Bacon held the remaining wallet up; "anyone here lost a wallet?"

The small amount of people began rummaging in their pockets before an old man put a hand up; "I have!"

Bacon went over and handed it to him before dragging the girl back over to Eddy to have a word with her.

"What are you doing? Picking pockets? Shouldn't you be in school?"

The girl shrugged, looking at her feet. Bacon sighed.

"If you're going to be a crook, you need to pick your victims better too, you can't keep getting caught."

"He didn't notice, you did."

"Takes a crook to know a crook love, but the Gavvers might see you, and then what'd you do? Where are your parents?"

The girl shrugged again; Bacon sighed, starting to pity the girl. Eddy stood, slightly bemused, drinking his coffee.

"What are you picking pockets for anyway?"

"Need money don't I."

"For what?"

"...Stuff."

"She's pretty good Bacon, like a modern Artful Dodger," Eddy said, looking the girl over.

"No Ed, we're not using her."

"Why? I didn't notice! I'm usually right observant aren't I!"

Bacon rolled his eyes; "she needs a parent figure, not a bad influence."

"Why not be both?"

Eddy put his arm round the girls shoulders and pulled her away from Bacon; "what's your name love?"

"Robyn."

"I'm Eddy, this is Bacon."

She nodded and looked at them both suspiciously.

"How long have you been doing this sort of stuff for?"

She shrugged; "a couple of years."

"Done anything, bigger? Robbed a house? Ripped anyone off?"

"I've never broken in anywhere, but I've taken things from peoples houses and shops, sold it on."

"Good, yeah... Come on Bacon, she's good, and could get better."

"I won't allow it Ed!"

"Let's let the girl decide. What do you think Robyn? Fancy joining us? We do all sorts of stuff, Bacon sells stolen goods, I hustle cards, Tom has a whole shop full of knocked off stuff..."

Robyn looked up at Ed and Bacon, unsure. She was a bit bewildered why two grown men had collared her and were now offering her the opportunity to join them in their illegal doings.

"How old are you?" Bacon suddenly asked.

"Seventeen."

"Really?"

Eddy and Bacon looked at her, she looked fourteen at most. She had a cute baby-face with big blue eyes, which probably got her out of trouble if she looked at people right. She was small-framed, at least five-foot-four and very thin. Bacon had been afraid of breaking her when he dragged her about the waiting room. Robyn nodded.

"What would I be doing if I wanted to join you guys?"

Eddy grinned; "picking pockets, doing a bit of dirty work for Bacon and Tom, maybe if you get good we'll level you up to harder stuff. You can have a cut of the profits too."

Bacon sighed; "you can live with me."

Robyn smirked; "it's got to be better than my house, if you can call it that."

"Good, we'll set you right."

"Good as new boys! Good as new!"

The three of them turned around, Soap was walking towards them with a bandaged hand, with all his fingers. Bacon laughed.

"They got it on then?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

Eddy squeezed Robyn gently; "this is Robyn, we're taking her in."

"Why?"

"She robbed me! Didn't even notice."

Soap shook his head; "but you're an ignorant git, you wouldn't notice if someone had arse-raped you."

Robyn laughed and looked up at Eddy, he shook his head. Stealing wallets at the hospital had turned out to be the best decision she'd made in a while. Bacon and Eddy looked like good guys who'd look after her and teach her the ropes of being a real criminal. She wasn't sure about Soap, he looked a bit odd. Bacon struck her as the father she never had; the kind of guy who'd punch any boy who looked at her suggestively and do anything in his power to keep her safe. Eddy was a bit goofy, cute, and street-wise; clearly the leader of his gang, the brains behind any operation.

"We ready to go then?" Eddy asked. Soap nodded. Bacon pushed Eddy off Robyn and put his arm round her, leading her outside. They went to the car park, to a black van parked messily in two spaces. Eddy opened the doors and climbed in the drivers seat.

"Don't mind the blood, Soap decided to wave his hand about whilst it bled," Bacon said, sliding the door open to the back of the van. Soap sneered at him as he climbed into the passenger seat. Robyn smiled and climbed into the van, Bacon climbing in after her. To a normal person it would have looked like a very dodgy situation, but Robyn could tell these men didn't mean her any harm, and were quite fun to be around, especially on the drive, where the three of them argued about whose fault it was Soap cut his finger off. They pulled up outside a bar; JD's bar.

"Eddy's old man owns this place," Bacon said. Robyn nodded and followed them inside. They went and sat next to a man who was sat at the bar.

"Tom! Meet Robyn!" Eddy said, hitting the man on the back. He turned round and looked at Robyn.

"Who is she?"

"A budding young crook, we're taking her in, showing her the ropes."

"She's about ten."

"Seventeen actually."

"Well whatever, she any good?"

"We don't know yet, we'll try her out."

Tom shrugged and turned back to the bar. The rest of them sat up by the bar too; the bartender walked over.

"What is it today boys? Who's this?"

"Afternoon Alan. Normal for me, this is Robyn, what do you want?"

Robyn shrugged; "whatever."

"Lemonade?" Eddy laughed. Robyn glared, Bacon hugged her loosely, also laughing.

"Ignore him, he's only just learnt to use the big boy toilet."

Eddy mimicked him and turned to talk to Tom. Robyn smiled.

"Just a beer."

"How old is she?" Alan asked. Bacon shook his head.

"That doesn't matter."

"If JD asks I'm telling him."

"JD won't mind."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, the boys did a lot to help Robyn. Bacon cleared all the knock-off merchandise from the spare room in his flat to Tom's warehouse so she could have somewhere to stay. He and Tom also gave her tips on who and how to steal. Eddy talked her through how to con people out of more money when buying things and began teaching her how to count cards. Soap didn't teach her much on how to become a better criminal, but shared a lot of tips on how to cook. However, Bacon had him volunteer to be her partner for when he taught her self defence. Occasionally Tom and Eddy would turn up to see Robyn kick him to the floor and laugh. Robyn also got on with JD, who also became like a father to her. He gave her advice on how to get things out of the boys and told them stories about stupid things they'd done, especially Eddy. Bacon also enrolled her in college, where, ironically, she decided to study law.<p> 


	2. Four Years Later

**Four years on:**

Robyn flung the front door open, marched in, flung her back at the foot of the sofa and slumped down in the arm chair. Bacon and Tom looked at her.

"...Good day?"

"Tutor wasn't in, so I went out with Jamie, and his ex walks up giving me a load of lip, and then Jamie defends her when I tell her to fuck off! I hate him sometimes."

Bacon smirked; "boys are pricks."

"Really?"

"Oh, we've got a job for you later," Tom said, shuffling to the edge of the sofa. Robyn looked at him in interest.

"Yeah?"

"Eddy needs some help selling on some cheap necklaces, we need a buyer."

Robyn nodded; "no problem."

Her heart began to beat a bit faster. She'd had a crush on Eddy since she met him and loved doing jobs with him. Bacon was the only one who knew of her crush when he accidentally found her diary. Despite having had several boyfriends, she always had a place in her heart for Eddy. She was sat thinking about the time he'd been there for her when her first boyfriend had cheated on her; all the sweet things he said, all the cuddles he'd given her, and the large tub of ice cream he'd shared. Bacon dragged her out of her memory by waving at her.

"Earth to Robyn!"

"Hmm?"

"We're going out."

Robyn nodded and kicked her shoes off. Tom messed her hair up when he walked past, Bacon gave her a hug; and she was alone. She switched the TV on and grabbed her bag, pulling out her text book. She sat copying up notes whilst cartoons played on the TV. She liked being home alone, it was her chance to do whatever she liked. She couldn't focus on the words in front of her, so got up to make a cup of tea. She'd just sat back down when the phone rang. Robyn sighed loudly and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Bacon there?"

"Nope, sorry Eddy, he's gone out."

"Righteo, are you busy?"

"Very, I'm watching cartoons."

"I'll call back later then?"

"Please."

They both laughed, Robyn sat down on the sofa.

"Has he told you about later?"

"Yeah, what time do you want me?"

"In about fifteen minutes? I'll come over."

"Very good."

"See you later then sunshine."

"Bye."

She put the phone down and smiled to herself. Whenever he came over they spent most of their time messing about with cups of tea and cartoons than actually sorting out the days work. She grabbed her textbook off the armchair and continued studying until Eddy turned up. He let himself in and sat in the arm chair, grinning.

"Afternoon."

"Hello."

"You ready then?"

"Let me finish my tea."

He smirked; "no rush."

He pulled Robyn's notebook out of her bag and began flicking through, reading the notes.

"How's uni?"

Robyn shrugged; "hard."

"Anything useful?"

"Give me a couple of months and I can draw you up a false contract."

"Nice."

"Anyway, all ready."

"Good."

They both stood up; Robyn grabbed her keys and coat and followed Eddy out of the flat. Eddy draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"So what's happened today?"

Robyn shrugged; "nothing fun, had an argument with Jamie."

"Again?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because... He's an arse."

"That's what you get for going out with a slimy economics student, get with a real man!"

Robyn laughed; "like who? You?"

"Yeah, I'm a proper bloke, what you see is what you get."

"I don't see much."

"Ooh, low blow Robyn."

They both laughed, Robyn squeezed him lightly; "I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you're full of hate."

"I am, you're right, I just hate you."

Eddy rubbed the top of her head; "And I show you nothing but love."

"Bull shit."

They walked to an alley where Eddy was getting the necklaces from one of his contacts. Robyn leant on a wall staring at her shoes whilst Eddy talked to the guy, discussing money cuts. She wasn't paying attention when Eddy dragged her out of the alley.

"Twenty percent's all right isn't it?"

Robyn nodded; "sounds good."

They got to the high street. Eddy began setting up, Robyn milled about, looking in shop windows, glancing over at Eddy and smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>That evening, Robyn was sat in JD's Bar with Bacon and Eddy, planning a con on a couple of small businesses. Robyn's knowledge of the law and contracts gave her an upper hand in being able to pull off being a lawyer, but Eddy and Bacon were deciding who was going to be at the front of the deals.<p>

"How about I teach you both the jargon and I back out, both of you could do it," Robyn suggested, swirling her beer round the glass.

"Wouldn't work, we'd get in a jam and not know what to say, we need you," Bacon replied. Robyn shrugged and had a bit of her drink.

"Suit yourselves. I'd say Tom actually, he's got it down with business deals."

"He can't, he's got stuff going on."

"Well, I'd say Bacon because he's good at selling absolute shit, but Eddy, you've got that 'Honest Joe' look to you."

"We'll figure it out."

Robyn looked up to the bar and saw Alan pointing her out to someone. The person turned round, it was Jamie.

"Shit."

Eddy and Bacon looked over.

"What?"

"Jamie's here."

They both looked up; a tall, slim man with brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses was walking over.

"Robyn, can I talk to you?"

Robyn sighed; "yeah, fine."

She got up and grabbed his coat sleeve, dragging him off. Eddy and Bacon looked at him sceptically.

"She's dating him? What a fucking fairy," Eddy said picking up his drink. Bacon shrugged;

"You never seen him before?"

"Nope, you can tell he's a student can't you."

Bacon laughed; "yeah, I talk to him once, Jesus Christ, never again."

"Why?"

"He has such a whiney voice! _'But sir, what is your real name? I know it's not Bacon!'_ Shut the fuck up."

Eddy laughed too; "don't like him then?"

"Not really, but JD warned me against picking her boyfriends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't intervene unless I know for a fact he's a scumbag, and be there to kick his ass when he hurts her, you know."

Eddy nodded; "fair enough. Looks like she's going to kick him to the curb any time soon anyway."

"Yeah, I hope she does too."

They looked back over to Robyn and Jamie, they were arguing. At one point they both in turn pointed at Eddy and Bacon; they both shared concerned looks.

"I bet he's accusing her of cheating with one of us."

Bacon scowled; "what a prick, none of us would do that! She's like family!"

Eddy nodded; "he's probably just frustrated because she doesn't put out."

A smirk crept to Bacon's face; "good girl, I told her to wait."

"Yeah, because you did!"

"I told you about my first time."

Eddy chuckled; "yeah, good times."

"It was not good! Nasty bitch gave me crabs."

Eddy laughed out loud; "you're such a knob."

"Fuck off."

Robyn marched over and slumped down opposite, mumbling angrily. Jamie stormed past them all, out of the pub. Eddy and Bacon looked at her.

"So..."

"What happened?"

Robyn sighed; "he's a dick! _'We've been together four weeks and you haven't even touched me'_, blah blah, _'I bet you're cheating on me with them!'_ Yeah, with two of my oldest friends who are like family. Cunt."

Bacon smiled; "he's not worth it."

"But he's nice when he wants to be! He came here to apologise, but he mentioned sex and I blew up on him-"

Eddy sniggered; Robyn and Bacon scowled at him.

"Sorry, ignore me."

"Anyway, you two decided who's going to join me?"

Eddy downed the rest of his drink; "I will."

Bacon shrugged; "fine, I'll be here when it all goes tits up."

Eddy laughed and punched his arm. Robyn smiled; the guys always managed to cheer her up.


	3. Bacon vs Jamie

Eddy, Bacon and Soap were sat in the front room of Eddy's flat whlist Robyn got changed into an outfit which made her look professional. Eddy also looked quite smart, in a casual suit of black trousers, red shirt and a black jacket. Bacon was sat on the edge of the arm chair, picking his nails.

"She knows what she's got to do right?"

Eddy nodded; "relax, she's a total pro, she's got that vibe, people just trust her."

Bacon nodded too. A couple of minutes later Robyn came out of her room. Her hair was clipped back, she had simple earrings in and red lipstick. She also wore a black pencil-skirt, red shirt, black jacket and red high heels. Eddy stood up, grinning.

"Sexy AND professional. If they don't like the way you speak they'll like the way you look."

Robyn looked at the floor, blushing. Bacon stood up and punched Eddy in the arm.

"Stop it Ed. You do look nice love."

He put his arm round Robyn and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Bacon."

Eddy picked up a couple of books and papers off the coffee table and handed them to Robyn; "let's go then."

"See you later."

She gave Bacon a quick hug and followed Eddy out to his car.

"You do look nice by the way," Eddy smiled, putting the keys into the ignition. Robyn smiled.

"Thanks."

They sat in an awkward silence all the way to the destination, but occasionally they glanced at each other and smiled. During the con, Robyn didn't have to say much, Eddy knew exactly what to say to sell the product they were advertising. She was only called for once when a client asked for legal implications and contracts. During her speech, Eddy grinned at her, giving her a discrete thumbs up. When they finished Eddy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well done love, you've done us proud. I might take you out to dinner, come on, your choice."

Robyn smiled and pulled away slightly, leaving one arm round his waist; "I'm not too bothered really, your choice, you did most of the work."

"Come on then."

They walked down the street, and arm round each other, laughing about the days work.

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Bacon asked when Eddy and Robyn walked in. Robyn collapsed down in the arm chair and kicked her shoes off.<p>

"Hard work, but we did it, nearly lost one but Robyn pulled it back," Eddy replied, sitting next to Bacon.

"Any problems?"

"Not really."

"Oh Robyn, Jamie rang, asked you to call him back."

Robyn nodded and picked up the phone, taking it to her room. Eddy looked at Bacon,

"Had to speak to him then?"

"Prissy git; 'oh is Robyn there? I'd really love to speak to her?' 'Get her to ring me back the moment she gets in please, the very moment'. Prick, I'll shove his silver spoon so far up his arse..."

Eddy laughed and got up; "cup of tea?"

"Please."

On his way to the kitchen he knocked on Robyn's bedroom door; "cup of tea love?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled and went to the kitchen. He could hear Robyn's conversation through the wall, it seemed she and Jamie were getting on now, they were discussing going to the cinema. He smiled to himself and began making the tea. After a while Robyn came back into the living room. She'd changed into pyjamas, she sat down in the armchair and picked up her tea from the table.

"Getting on again now?" Eddy asked. She nodded.

"He's decided to stop being a prick. Taking me out tomorrow."

"I still don't like him," Bacon sighed. Robyn smiled.

"He said you were quite rude on the phone."

"He shouldn't be such a pompus prick then."

Robyn sipped at her tea before resting it on her lap; "anything going on tonight?"

"Probably just the pub, you're not dressed to go anywhere."

"I know, I was wanting you lot to sod off so I can have the place to myself."

"Very well, coming Eddy?"

"I actually feel like staying, I like to piss Robyn off."

Robyn rolled her eyes and sipped at her tea again. Eddy grinned at her. Bacon finished his tea and stood up, stretching.

"I'm off then, don't mess up the house ladies."

Eddy mimicked Bacon and drank some of his tea. Robyn smiled and gave Bacon a hug as he left. It went awkwardly silent for a while after the door closed; Eddy broke the silence.

"So, we haven't talked properly for a while."

"Ok?"

"Tell me about Jamie."

"You know about him."

"Not really, you don't talk about him much."

Robyn shrugged; "there's not much to say."

"Well, where did you meet him?"

"In the library, I was looking for a book, he knew where it was..."

Eddy stuck his tongue out in disgust; "so why haven't you slept with him yet?"

"Straight to those sort of questions are we?"

"Yeah."

"Well, because I don't want to. Bacon told me not to jump into bed with the first guy I see, I haven't. Only Jamie thinks I'm being stupid, uses the fact I'm 21 as a reason to have sex already."

"What a dick, want me to hit him?"

Robyn laughed; "no thank you, Bacon's taught me enough to cripple him for life."

"Well, the offer's there."

"Thank you."

"So, have you done anything with a boy?"

"Are you quizzing me to report back to Bacon? Because if so-"

"-No no, just, want to know."

"...Yes. But I'm not telling you what!"

"Have you done anything with Jamie? He seems a bit frustrated."

Robyn shook her head; "no, he keeps trying to make me do things, so I don't."

"You sure you don't want me to knock him into next week?"

"I'm sure."

"So... How are you?"

Robyn laughed; "I'm good."

"Good."

"You want to go to the pub now don't you."

"Yeah, coming?"

"...Yes actually, let me changed."

She ran into her room and began throwing clothes around, looking for anything appropriate to wear. She pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and joined Eddy in the front room, pulling her heels back on. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Have you not pranced about in them for long enough today?"

"I can't be bothered looking for any other shoes, shut up."

"Ok. Ready?"

She nodded and followed Eddy out of the door. When they got to JD's Bar it was quite busy. Robyn pushed her way through the crowds to go sit with Bacon, Tom and Soap. They grinned when they saw her.

"Decided to join us?"

"It got boring pretty quickly back at the flat."

"How did today go?" Tom asked.

"Pretty well actually, got everything done that we needed. Nothing went wrong, though it was pretty much all Eddy's doing."

"He's a slick talker, we'll give him that."

Eddy came back with his and Robyn's drinks. The five of them sat talking and drinking into the evening when Soap tapped Robyn on the shoulder and pointed at someone who'd just walked in; it was Jamie. Robyn jumped up and skipped over to him, hugging him. Bacon rolled his eyes and looked down at his drink, Eddy laughed.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"I really don't! I don't know much about him, I've only spoken to him twice, but he get's on ym fucking nerves! I just look athis face and want to punch it."

Soap and Tom laughed too.

"Can't you get her to break up with him?"

Bacon shook his head; "nah, I'm not interfering."

Eddy shrugged and looked over, watching Robyn and Jamie share a couple of kisses and hugs, talking into each other's ears because the noise was too loud.

"Pull up some dirt on him and his ex, I bet he's cheating. She was telling me how he keeps trying to pressure her into sex," he said loudly. Bacon nearly choked on his drink.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's a dirty little kid really."

"I think I might punch him in his faggoty face then."

"Nah, that'll make Robyn hate you."

"...Ok."

They all looked over at Robyn, then instantly looked back at their drinks.

"Trust us to look over when they're fucking snogging," Tom laughed. Bacon sighed;

"Please can I just hit him? Just once?"

"No Bacon, leave them to it, she'll dump him eventually."

They changed the subject to jobs whilst Robyn left the pub with Jamie. They wandered up the street, holding hands and occasioanlly stopping to entwine their tongues.

"Where are we off to?"

Robyn shrugged, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"We can go to mine, but you might have to leave before Bacon gets home."

"Why? You're 21, does he-"

"-Don't start this Jamie, do you want to come over?"

He smiled; "sure, sorry, come on, we'll have plenty of time right?"

"Yeah."

She pulled Jamie up the street to the flat she shared with Bacon. Jamie sat down on the sofa, pulling Robyn on top of him so she was straddling him. She laughed and draped her arms round his neck.

"What are you doing?"

Jamie smirked; "nothing really..."

* * *

><p>Bacon was stood at the bar, ordering another round of drinks. He looked round, trying to find Robyn. He took the drinks back to his table and kept looking.<p>

"Have you seen Robyn anywhere?"

"I think she left with Jamie a while back," Tom said, taking his drink. Bacon's face fell.

"What?"

Eddy grabbed Bacon by the shirt and pulled him down; "leave it Bacon, she's a smart girl, she knows how to look after herself."

"I'm going home as soon as I finish this."

They all sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Robyn was lying on the sofa, her t-shirt lying on the floor, with Jamie straddling her.<p>

"How about we move this to the bedroom?"

Robyn bit her lip and shook her head; "it's best if we don't, Bacon will be home any time soon."

"No he won't, come on, it won't take long."

"What won't?"

"...You know..."

He began kissing down her neck and along her collar bone. Robyn looked over at the time on the video-player as it was the only clock in the house.

"Seriously Jamie, he'll be home any minute."

"Stop it Robyn, you always stall."

She sighed loudly; "fine. But don't blame me if Bacon turns up and kicks you out."

A grin swept across Jamie's face. He jumped up and grabbed Robyn's hands; pulling her to her bedroom. Outside Robyn could hear what she thought was Bacon, letting himself into the building. She stopped Jamie from trying to pull her to the bed.

"Jamie wait, I think Bacon's here."

"For fucks sake Robyn. Every time we get close you make an excuse."

Ignoring him, she picked up a top from the floor and pulled it on.

"I think you should go Jamie."

"No! Not again! For once we're going to get into bed and have sex!"

At that moment the front door slammed shut, Robyn and Jamie turned to see Bacon stood in the front room, red-faced with his fists balled.

"No you are fucking not!"

He went to run at Jamie but Robyn jumped in front of him

"Don't Bacon, stop, it's fine, I can handle this!"

"This little pervert is getting the fuck out of my house!"

He managed to push Robyn to the side and jumped at Jamie, chasing him round Robyn's room until he cornered him. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Robyn pulled on his arm.

"Stop it Bacon, please."

"No, it's time for this prick to leave."

He fumbled with the door handle and managed to pull it open, dragging Jamie into the hallway. He threw him up against the wall.

"You fucking stay away from here! If I see you anywhere near here, I'll fucking kill you!"

Jamie glanced over at Robyn, waved and ran as quick as he could out of the building. Bacon turned back into the flat and sighed when he saw Robyn.

"I'm sorry darling, I couldn't help it."

Robyn sighed too and walked into the hug he was offering; "it's fine, I actually might not have been able to handle him if it went any further."

"I think you should stop seeing each other..."

"I don't know, I mean, he was pretty drunk."

"I don't care Robyn, Eddy told me you told him about that cunt trying to get you to do things."

"Oh..."

He held Robyn at arms length; "come on, get to bed, you've had a long day."

Robyn laughed; "I'm 21."

"You're still my baby."

"Right you are, good night."

She kissed him on the cheek and wandered into her bedroom, picking up her top from the floor. Bacon sighed and rubbed his head, sitting on the sofa. He wanted to go back to the bar and tell the guys to knock seven shades of shit out of Jamie if they ever saw him, but he knew Robyn would hate him if he hit him. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, hoping to distract himself.


	4. Cinema Trip To Remember

Robyn and Bacon were sat in the front room, watching the TV in silence. Bacon was lay on the sofa, smoking; Robyn was curled up in the armchair with a textbook.

"What's going on today?" Bacon asked, stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray balancing on the arm of the sofa.

"Going out with Jamie," Robyn replied, not looking up from her book. Bacon shook his head and stood up, stretching.

"You're still going out with that... Prick?"

"Yup."

Bacon watched Robyn read for a few moments before going to the kitchen. He looked in all the cupboards and the fridge, all were next to empty. He sighed, picking up the carton of eggs.

"Robyn! What can I do with eggs?"

"Scramble them, fry them, shove them up your arse and crap them out, pretend you're a chicken."

Bacon laughed and put them down on the worktop, going back into the front room; "what was that last one?"

"I said make an omelet."

"Did you, really?"

Robyn looked up and smirked; "I did. Need any more suggestions?"

"No, I could use some help though."

She put her book down and followed Bacon into the kitchen. She looked for things to cook along with the eggs whilst Bacon looked for a pan.

"I'm going to have to go shopping later," he said, holding up a frying pan.

"You are, we're running out of tea."

Robyn put an onion and some cheese on the worktop and pulled out a knife. Bacon smiled and cracked the eggs into a cup.

"So what time are you going out?"

Robyn wiped her tearing eyes with her forearm and sniffed; "about three?"

Bacon smirked; "aww, crying?"

"Fuck off, I'm cutting onions here."

Bacon laughed and mixed the egg; "what are you seeing?"

"Don't know... Titanic looks good."

"Urgh, chick flick."

Robyn laughed; "I'm kidding, I know better than to see films like that. I was thinking, Men in Black?"

"No, I want to see that! Go watch something shit, then we can all go watch Men in Black."

Robyn smiled; "fine, but how will I explain that to Jamie? Can't go watch the film he wants to see because you want to see it."

"I don't think he'll mind too much, tell him I'll rip him a new hole if he has a problem."

"You really hate him don't you!"

"I fucking do! Get a new boyfriend."

"If he carries on the way he is I might."

Bacon grinned to himself and grated the cheese whilst Robyn set about making the omelet.

They both hung out for the afternoon, watching TV and doing their own thing until two, when Robyn went to get ready. She'd just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. Bacon answered it.

"Robyn! Phone!"

The fact he was scowling when he passed her the phone told her it was Jamie. Bacon sighed and slumped down on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels when he heard shouting. He sat on the edge of the sofa, trying to hear what they were saying; a couple of minutes later Robyn stormed into the front room and slammed the phone down. Bacon looked at her, worried about how angry she looked.

"What happened?"

"He's a prick is what happened. I'm not going out. And on the plus side, you never have to see Jamie again."

Bacon tried to hide the triumphant smirk that was trying to cover his face; "you dumped him?"

"He got to it first, but I was going to. He said it wasn't working out, because of the lack of sex, and the fact I hang out with you guys, you're having a bad influence on me apparently. AND, _'Bacon's a horrible thug'_. Fuck him."

Bacon stood up and pulled Robyn into a hug; "you'll be fine, he was a prick. Now you get to hang out with the guys more, we'll take your mind off it."

Robyn smiled; "you going to take me out later then? Cheer me up?"

"Sure, anything for my princess."

Robyn laughed and punched his arm playfully; "you wouldn't think I was a grown woman would you."

"Now go get dressed."

Robyn got dressed into what she was going to wear to the cinema and sat down with Bacon on the sofa. They watched TV for a while until the phone rang. Bacon answered it, but took it into the kitchen. When he returned he had a look of guilt on his face.

"Sorry love, Tom needs me to help him with some stuff, don't know what I'll be back."

Robyn smiled meekly; "it's fine, I might go see Soap or something, get him to cook me dinner."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

He kissed the top of her head and left. Robyn sighed and looked round. She was already feeling restless. She went to her room, looking for anything to do. She picked up a small zip-bag with her nail varnish in and went to do her nails on the living room floor, watching daytime TV. She'd just finished when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!"

Eddy let himself in; "is Bacon here?"

"No, he's gone to help Tom."

"Fuck... I thought you were going out?"

"Nope."

Eddy sat down on the sofa, Robyn turned round to face him.

"Why?"

"Because... Jamie's a prick."

"I know, but why?"

Robyn laughed; "well... Last night Bacon came home and, Jamie was trying it on, Bacon didn't like that so he kicked him out. Then today he rang with a bucket load of excuses, you don't put out, your friends are jerks, Bacon's a thug, and we broke up. If he doesn't like you guys I don't want to date him."

Eddy nodded; "so what are you doing now?"

Robyn shrugged; "don't know. Bacon was going to take me out, but Tom needed him. So, just fester here."

Eddy laughed; "nah. I'll take you out."

"Where?"

"...Cinema. Why change your plans? Just find someone else to do them with."

"Titanic?"

"No!"

Robyn laughed and sat up on the sofa next to him; "well, we're not allowed to see Men in Black..."

"How long till your feet dry?"

"Not long."

"Ok..."

Eddy draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. Robyn grinned to herself and nuzzled her face in his chest.

"So what shall we watch?"

Robyn shrugged; "whatever shite is on."

Robyn felt happier than she'd been in a while. She rarely went out with Eddy, just the two of them, there was always someone else there, and now she was essentially going on a date with him. The only downfall was that they'd known each other so long, she knew Eddy would never look at her in that way; he was taking her out to be nice, not because he had any hidden agenda. They sat curled up on the sofa for a few minutes until Robyn sat up.

"I'd say my toes are dry... I'll go put something more appropriate on."

"You're fine as you are. I'd actually say put on a shorter skirt, let's hope we run into Jamie."

Robyn smiled; "you're wicked."

"I am, you should totally show yourself off. You're free and sexy, and Jamie's going to wish he wasn't such a cunt."

"Bacon wouldn't like you putting ideas like that in my head."

"Bacon isn't here."

Robyn laughed; "shorter skirt was it?"

Eddy grinned; "I'll wait."

He put his feet up and put his hands behind his head; Robyn smiled and went to her room to swap her skirt for something a little shorter, but not too short if she ran into Bacon. She pulled on her heeled boots and went out to meet Eddy.

"Shall we go?"

Eddy smirked; "yup. Looking nice by the way, very nice."

Robyn hit his chest playfully; "stop it, Bacon would string you up by your entrails if he was here."

"Let's just go."

Robyn grabbed her purse and lead the way out of the flat. When they got onto the street Eddy put his arm round her; she slid her arm round his waist and pulled him closer. When they got to the cinema they sat right at the back out of habit. Robyn rest her elbow on the arm rest, staring blankly at the screen. Eddy sighed.

"Move your arm."

Robyn laughed; "no, I got here first."

They both began pushing each other's arms off the armrest until Eddy gave up.

"You know what, if you can't share, you're not having it."

He lift the arm rest up to its upright position, in line with the back of the seats. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"This is because I won."

"I let you win, because I was going to do that anyway."

"Yeah, sure."

Eddy grinned and pulled her into a playful headlock. She managed to pull away, but curled up to him, Eddy smirked and rest his arm over her shoulders. Robyn slid her arms round his waist so she was hugging him. They stayed in that position through the trailers of upcoming films and the first five minutes of the film until Robyn began to get a bit uncomfortable. She pushed the arm rest on her seat up and lay across three seats and Eddy, resting her head on Eddy's armrest. Eddy smirked and rest one hand on her stomach and with his other hand, played with her hair. After a few minutes Robyn stopped watching the film and started watching Eddy. He looked a little bored at the film, but Robyn found his 'bored face' to be his cutest. Eddy glanced down at Robyn and smiled.

"Are you even watching the film?"

"Not really?"

"Come here."

He grabbed her waist and helped her sit up on his knee; "I'm not paying for you to ignore a film."

Robyn grinned; "sorry."

"Now watch!"

Robyn rest her head on Eddy's shoulder, staring blankly at the screen again, even happier than she was before. Eddy had an arm wrapped loosely round her waist and his other hand resting on her leg, occasionally stroking up and down it. Robyn nuzzled his neck, pulling her arm up round his neck, resisting the urge to kiss it. Eddy smiled and squeezed her softly, covering her face with his. He slipped his hand just under her top, stroking her waist with his fingers; sending tingles through Robyn's body. She shuddered; Eddy looked down at her.

"What?"

Robyn smiled; "nothing, it just tickled."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

They stared at each other, smirks tugging at the ends of the lips. Robyn traced circles gently on his neck; Eddy softly ran his hand up her thigh. Robyn's heart was racing, she wanted to just dive on Eddy and kiss him all over, but she was letting him make the first move. They continued looking in each others' eyes for what felt like hours when Eddy squeezed Robyn so that she jerked towards him; their lips met. The kiss became passionate instantly. Robyn wrapped both her arms round Eddy's neck, softly grabbing a fistful of his hair and stroking his cheek with her thumb. Eddy rubbed her back and stomach, and traced his fingers on the rim of her underwear. Robyn softly bit Eddy's bottom lip, pulling away and looking into his eyes. Eddy pushed her down onto the seats, crawling on top of her, kissing up her neck. Robyn pulled him back into a passionate kiss. He slipped a hand under her top, stroking her stomach, and his other hand up her skirt, fingering the hem of her underwear. Robyn could feel four years of pent-up sexual frustration between the two of them being released. At the same moment Robyn slipped her tongue into Eddy's mouth, Eddy slipped his hand into her underwear. Robyn smirked to herself and scraped her nails softly on his scalp. Eddy pulled away.

"When did you become a woman anyway?"

"I've been one for a while now."

"I've only noticed recently."

Robyn pulled him back into a kiss; Eddy began rubbing her, going further down. Robyn moaned into his mouth, making him smirk. They continued kissing and rubbing until Robyn could feel herself losing her breath and pressure building up in her lower abdomen. She pushed Eddy off and sat up. He looked back at her confoundedly.

"What?"

She smirked; "nothing..."

She stroked her hand up his leg; Eddy smirked too and pulled her back into a kiss. Robyn stroked her hand up to the top of his jeans and undid his fly, pulling his jeans and boxers down a little. Eddy's smirk got bigger as Robyn slid from her seat and knelt in front of him. He rest his head back on the seat and closed his eyes, entwining his fingers in Robyn's hair. He'd bite his lip to stop himself groaning out loud. He could feel his stomach tie itself in knots; he pushed Robyn away. She looked up at him innocently. Eddy grinned and took her hands, pulling her up. He pulled her onto his knee so she was straddling him. Robyn smirked and began kissing his neck as he tried to take her underwear fully off. He finally got it and smirked up at her.

"You ready for this?"

Robyn smirked too; "so ready."

Eddy held onto her waist and positioned her, before sitting her down on top of him slowly. Robyn groaned quietly in pain, Eddy kissed her neck reassuringly and continued. Robyn slid her arms round his neck, holding onto his hair, clenching and pulling it when she hurt. After a while the pain she felt eased and became pleasure. Eddy kissed up her neck until he reached her lips. Robyn bit his bottom lip lightly; Eddy smirked and keeping her in the same position, hoisted Robyn up and lay her down on the seats, crawling on top of her.

* * *

><p>The credits were rolling, the few people who were also in the theatre with Eddy and Robyn had left; they however, were lay across several seats, holding each other, kissing occasionally. Robyn had began feeling pain in her groin again, but didn't regret anything. She looked up into Eddy's eyes and felt fulfilled; she'd waited for the right guy to come along, and he had. However, small worries niggled in the back of her mind about what was going to happen next. They weren't going to go to their friends and tell them what they'd just done, and she doubted he'd actually want a relationship with her. She was brought out of her thoughts by Eddy kissing the top of her head.<p>

"Shall we go then?"

Robyn nodded; "yeah."

Eddy crawled off her and sorted himself out, pulling his jeans up and doing up his fly; whilst Robyn pulled her underwear back on and sorted her hair. Eddy smirked and slipped his arm round her waist, pulling her closer.

"Come on then."


	5. How It's Going To Be

It was three days since the incident at the cinema; Robyn hadn't seen Eddy at all in those few days, due to her education and Eddy's jobs. She also refused to go to the pub in case he was there, feeling awkward about being round him.  
>She was sat in the front room, writing up notes for an assessment when she heard banging outside the door. It went quiet for a couple of moments then the door swung open. Bacon slowly backed into the room carrying a wide-screen TV. After he got it into the room she saw Tom on the other end, looking like he was struggling.<p>

"What's this?"

"New TV," Bacon grinned, putting it down on the floor. Robyn closed her text book.

"We don't need a new one."

"This one's bigger. And as we all know, bigger, is better."

"He's compensating," Tom grinned. Robyn laughed and got up to close the door.

"No love, leave that, Eddy's bringing up a stereo," Bacon said, beginning to unplug the TV they already had.

"Where did you get this stuff anyway?"

"Back of a lorry," Tom replied, sitting down on the sofa. Robyn nodded and looked outside the door, not seeing or hearing any sign of Eddy.

"Is Eddy all right? How big is the stereo?"

"It's pretty massive actually, help him bring it up will you?"

Robyn sighed and looked at Tom, hoping she could pass the job onto him. He looked back at her.

"I don't think so, I brought up the TV."

She rolled her eyes and not even bothering to put shoes on, went down to help Eddy. He was leaning on the car, smoking. Robyn could see the stereo in the boot, it looked pretty hefty.

"Bacon said you need help."

Eddy smirked; "thanks love..."

He flicked his cigarette against the side of the building and popped the boot open. They both grabbed either end of the stereo and hoisted it up. Eddy smirked, noticing she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Watch where you go, there's all sorts on the floor."

Robyn nodded; "yeah, I know..."

Eddy managed to close the boot and the two of them carried the stereo slowly up the stairs to her and Bacon's flat.

"Don't know why he's moving it in now, all things considered."

Robyn looked over at him quizzically; "what things?"

"Hasn't he told you? We're moving."

"...We?"

"You and him, and me."

"You're moving in with us?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Why not? Lowers the rent, it'll be fun... And all the fun we can have when he doesn't come home."

Robyn nearly dropped the stereo, shocked by what he'd said. Eddy laughed.

"Careful there."

"Yeah, sorry."

Eddy smirked. The two of them finally managed to get it up to the flat. Bacon and Tom were trying to fit the new TV in the living room.

"Are we moving?"

Bacon looked up and grinned; "yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

"Just leave it Bacon, there's no point in plugging it in now," Eddy said, flopping down in the arm chair.

"We're not moving for another week! I want to watch the footie on a big screen for once!"

Eddy shrugged and picked up Robyn's text book, flicking through it. Robyn rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom. The news of her moving in with Eddy was hard to digest. She hadn't seen Eddy in several days then he turns up, mentions they'll be living together in the near future and plans to 'have fun' with her when Bacon's not around. As much as she'd love to live with him and 'have fun', it was still awkward. She'd never lost her virginity to a boy who then walked her home, snogged her on her doorstep and not seen her since, before. It was all a little new. She sighed and looked up, Eddy was leaning on her door frame.

"You all right? You look a bit done in."

Robyn sighed again; "I am! I' haven't seen you since, well, and now we're moving in together?"

Eddy smirked and wandered over; "stop fretting love, it'll be fine. And as for not seeing each other, you've not been in or out when I have."

"I've been busy."

"Ain't we all."

"So..."

Eddy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug; "they're going to the pub again tonight, stay here. I'll come get you, we can go to mine."

Robyn looked up; "what?"

"You'll find out."

He leant down and kissed her softly before letting go of her and rejoining his friends in the front room. Robyn sighed, now even more frustrated and confused. At this moment she could say her only vice was Eddy; even though it sounded like something she'd normally say no to were it anyone else, she was willing to do whatever he said, because it was Eddy. He had complete control over her. She went back into the front room, Tom was lay on the sofa, Bacon was still messing with the TV, and Eddy was sat in the arm chair, entertained by Bacon's frequent swearing. He looked up at Robyn and smirked, patting the arm of the chair. She looked over at Tom, who was also entertained by Bacon and went to sit by Eddy.

"You all right there Bacon?" she asked. Bacon swore again and looked up over the top of the TV.

"Yeah, I'm good."

They all laughed as he went back behind the TV, swearing. Eddy slipped an arm round Robyn's waist and pulled her down onto his knee, her legs draped over the arm. Tom didn't notice in the slightest; Eddy smirked. He wrapped his other arm round her waist and nuzzled her neck. Robyn looked over at the TV, trying to pretend it wasn't happening.

"Ah hah!"

Everyone looked over at the TV as Bacon jumped up from behind it.

"Got it working?" Tom asked, sitting up.

"I have... What are you two doing?"

Tom looked over at Eddy and Robyn confoundedly; "yeah, what are you doing?"

"She lost her balance, so she's sitting here," Eddy replied. Bacon nodded.

"Anyway, where's the remote?"

He and Tom began messing about again, looking in boxes and arguing. They eventually got the thing working, and with Eddy, went to the pub, leaving Robyn to think things over. She'd gotten a lot of notes written up in an attempt to distract her when there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who it was. She opened the door to a grinning Eddy, leaning on the railing of the stairs. He marched over and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her deeply. By the time Robyn had realised what exactly was going on he'd pulled away.

"You ready?"

Robyn looked about, a bit dazed after the kiss, but shook her head; "um... No... Let me uh..."

She ran back into the flat, Eddy strolling in after her. She grabbed her keys and phone, which Bacon had so kindly stolen for her, and coat.

"Right, ready, I think."

Eddy smirked and reached for her hands; "this is so surreal, don't you think?"

Robyn nodded; "very surreal... Why, is it happening?"

Eddy shrugged; "because I like you? And you like me?"

"But... Why do you like me?"

"Because. You're a brilliant girl, we get on, we have a laugh... And you're so gorgeous, nothing like the girl that stole my wallet those years ago... You've, blossomed."

Robyn looked at the floor and smiled; "ok..."

Eddy smirked; "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why do you like me?"

Robyn chewed her lip; "I've liked you since I met you, just, because."

"Enough of this chit chat, let's go."

He grabbed one of her hands and dragged her out of the flat. They walked pretty quickly the short distance to Eddy's flat. It was small and messy, but she didn't mind, she'd been there many times before, and Tom's flat was much worse. Eddy dragged her past the front room and straight to the bedroom. Robyn pulled her hand from his and looked at him sceptically.

"I hope this isn't just one thing."

Eddy smirked; "of course not..."

He pulled Robyn into a hug and leant closer, so their noses were touching. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments, before leaning a little closer, pressing their lips together softly. Robyn slid her arms round his neck, stroking her fingers through his hair. Eddy began pushing her gently towards the bed. Robyn pulled away and smirked, before grabbing Eddy's arms and turning him round, pushing him down on the bed. Eddy smirked as she crawled on top of him, pinning his hands just above his head and kissing him deeply. He finally got his hands free and rest them on her waist, occasionally stroking up her sides, going under her clothes. They kissed passionately for a few minutes longer until Robyn pulled away to get her breath back. Eddy sat up too, and stroked his hands up her sides, taking her top with him, pulling it over her head. Robyn smirked and pulled his top over his head; Eddy grabbed her waist and hoisted her up, putting her back down on the bed next to him. He smirked and began crawling up her as she lay down, kissing up her stomach and chest. Robyn lay in a happy daze, enjoying Eddy's kisses on her stomach, with the occasional nibble thrown in. His hand slowly slid down her side, his fingers hooking into her jeans, pulling them down as far as they could go; he kissed down from her belly-button to where her skin ended just above the top of her jeans. He looked up at Robyn and smirked, undoing the fly on her jeans.

"Eddy..."

He crawled back up her so he was face-to-face with her; Robyn smiled and draped her arms round his neck. He smiled back.

"Yeah?"

She pulled his head closer, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Eddy smirked and kissed her back, lowering himself on top of her. Their hands travelled all over each others bodies; Robyn could feel how aroused Eddy was becoming on her leg. He pushed him away and let him continue what he was doing before she pulled him into a kiss. He kissed down her body and stopped to slide her jeans off her legs. As he kissed her neck and collar bone, Robyn fumbled with Eddy's fly, managing to get it undone and pushing his trousers down as far as she could reach. Eddy pulled them completely off and began kissing Robyn's stomach again. He finally worked his way up her body, sliding a hand under her body to unclip her bra. He took it off her and threw it to the floor, going to kiss the newly bared flesh. Robyn smirked to herself and softly scraped her nails on his scalp whilst he slowly moved up, kissing her collar bone, then her neck. He stopped and looked into her eyes, looking for any hint of her not wanting to carry on. Robyn looked up at him innocently, chewing on her lip. Eddy smirked and kissed her softly, tracing a finger softly down the centre of her body. He slipped it into her underwear and pulled it down, sitting up to slide them off her legs. Robyn sat up too and grabbed the back of Eddy's head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Eddy pulled away a few moments later and looked Robyn over, smirking.

"Look at you, you're a vision of beauty."

Robyn blushed; "you don't need to compliment me Eddy, you've already gotten into my pants."

Eddy grinned and kissed her softly; "I don't compliment you benefit my own means."

"Oh really?"

Eddy smirked and rest his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. They stared at each other; their hands softly stroking each other's backs and necks. Eddy suddenly pinned Robyn down on the bed, kissing up her neck. Robyn smirked to herself and hooked her fingers in his boxers, wanting to pull them down but not being able to reach. Eddy chuckled to himself and took them off, straddling Robyn.

* * *

><p>Eddy collapsed down on top of Robyn, breathing heavily; small beads of sweat on his chest mingling with the beads of sweat on Robyn. He chuckled to himself and rolled off, sliding an arm round her and pulling her closer.<p>

"Well that was decidedly better than last time," Robyn sighed, snuggling up to him.

"And it'll only get better."

Robyn laughed; "well, I'd hate to think you've peaked."

Eddy laughed too; "of course not, why would I start you on the good stuff?"

"Oh, you're so romantic."

"I am."

He kissed the top of her head and grabbed the covers off the side of the bed, covering them up roughly. Robyn traced circles on Eddy's chest, thinking to herself. She looked up at him quizzically. Eddy noticed and smiled.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just curious... Is there anything else between us?"

Eddy frowned; "what do you mean?"

"Well... Is this it? Just sex?"

"No! Not at all. You're the perfect girlfriend for me. You're the best friend I could ask for, and you're sexy, and good in bed..."

Robyn smiled; "...I'm, your-"

"-Girlfriend, yes. But secret, of course. Like Bacon's finding out about this!"

Robyn laughed and kissed his cheek; "I wouldn't want to tell him. If push comes to shove you will be the one telling him."

"Not at all! He prefers you!"

"...We'll figure it out."

Eddy nodded and squeezed her softly, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
